


Cyberpunk goes Detroit.

by HappyPlantDaddy



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CYBERPUNK 2077 MAIN STORY SPOILERS, Crossover, Detroit Become Human x Cyberpunk 2077, F/M, M/M, Other, Possible nines, Road trip shenanigans at some point, Spoilers, possible Connor, possible Gavin, possible Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPlantDaddy/pseuds/HappyPlantDaddy
Summary: Cyberpunk 2077 main story line spoilers.Cyberpunk 2077 x Detroit Become human.V and Johnny don’t have much time left...Viktor tells them about a guy he knew once who may be able to help...Elijah Kamski, the creator of the modern android.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Rogue Amendiares/Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Cyberpunk goes Detroit.

**Author's Note:**

> FINAL WARNING  
> MAIN STORY LINE SPOILERS AHEAD

V had a particularly bad episode. Almost flatlined again bad. He woke up at Viks again, of course. As if he hadn’t already put his friend out multiple times...he blinked harshly and looked around as he worked ro regain his vision. He noticed Johnny pacing in a corner and looked over  
“Relax Johnny…” V groaned as he did his best to sit up. He felt Viks hand on his shoulder as he was told to relax. He laid back in the chair and passed out again. He woke up a few hours later. It was a little easier this time. He groaned again as Vik helped him sit up in the chair.  
“So. Tell me How bad is it Vik?” He watched the older man sit back on his stool with a sad look on his face.  
“V...if we don’t figure out how to fix this soon…look. I’ve been thinking...trying to figure out something that might work for you...I have some old friends in Detroit..I’m going to try and contact them but I think it’s worth it...if you can make the trip you should go and find them.”  
V ran a hand through his hair gently  
“Who will I be looking for Vik?” He looked over at Johnny who looked like he was hanging onto every word Vik said. Vik sent over some information to V. “You’ll be looking for Elijah Kamski and Chloe..I haven’t seen them in a very long time...I can’t even say they're still in Detroit to my knowledge but it might be our last option…” v sat up slowly.  
Why do I recognize that name? Elijah Kamski? Who is he?”  
Vik hummed softly  
“He created androids V. He also created a lot of the cyber enhancements people use. He was in the public eye a lot about...Ehhh a little less than 20 years before you? He fell off the face of the earth after the Android revolutions in 2038. You need to find him. Chloe would be able to figure out how to remove the chip and well elijah can help with the neural degradation and getting Johnny there a new body” V nodded slowly and looked over to Johnny.  
“Guess we’re going to Detroit.” V eventually got enough strength back to head home and start packing for the trip and by packing he meant stocking up on his ammo. V messed around in his armory packing a few things away as he scrolled through the Internet looking for any signs of where Elijah Kamski could be. He looked over where Johnny was sitting.  
“Have you ever been to Detroit? I assume Samurai played there at least one right?” He slipped a few things into a bag with a hum. He looked up again when Johnny started talking.  
“Yeah we played there once or twice. Place is pretty similar to NC but it’s much more android based in population.” V hummed softly and stood with his bag.  
“Vik said something about a revolution?” Johnny sighed “they don’t teach you anything anymore do they? The android revolution of 2038. All the cyberlife androids became Sentient and rebelled against humans. It took a while and several law changes but they ended up getting their freedom in the end.” V nodded as he listened intently  
“I’ll have to do some reading on it during the drive. I need to do some research on Elijah Kamski as well. Got any information on him you wanna share?” V grabbed his keys and locked up his apartment as he made his way down to the garage.  
“Don’t know too much about him other than he crated the androids. Guy stayed closed up in his home during the entire revolution. Everyone thinks he planned it to happen. That he intended his androids to become deviant” V listened carefully as Johnny spoke.  
“Do you think it’s worth asking Rogue if she has any information on him? She seems to be able to find information other people can’t.” He tossed his bag into the trunk of Johnny’s old Porsche 1911 and then slid into the driver's seat. He looked over at Johnny who was now in the passenger seat.  
“It's definitely worth a shot. She has always had a….skill for getting information” Johnny hummed as he relaxed into the passenger seat. V drove them through night city to the Afterlife where he knew he’d find Rogue. He pulled the Porsche into the parking lot and hummed softly as he got out. He strode into the afterlife and stopped at the bar for a drink. He smiled at Clair as she asked him what he wanted to drink.  
“Feeling like a Johnny Silverhand or a Jackie Wells tonight?” V smiled at her.  
“I’ll have my own drink tonight I think and a bottle of Rogue’s favorite if you would” he handed her some eddies and walked off to where he knew Rogue was sitting. He stepped past her guard and sat on the couch.  
“Well. Hello v.” Rogue shifted on the couch humming when her favorite drink was brought to her.  
“You must want something important” she poured a glass and downed it. V watched her.  
“I need some information and if you can find it a location on one Elijah Kamski” V picked up his own drink and sipped it watching Rogue. She smiled over the rim of her glass.  
“so ,V. What do I get in return for finding you this information?” Rogue crossed her legs and watched him. V looked at her seriously.  
“You’ll get Johnny back.”  
He watched Rogue’s eyes narrow as she downed her drink.  
“Don't make promises you can’t keep Vincent” she didn’t look impressed with him. V took another sip of his drink.  
“If we can find Elijah and he can get this fucking shard out we can put it into an android body version of Johnny. You can have him back, but we need your help finding Elijah” v finished off his drink and set the glass down “so will you help me? Will you help Johnny?”  
Realistically Rogue had already sent for the information as soon as V had asked…she looked at him and nodded softly.  
“You get me Johnny back and I’ll give you everything you could ever want” she handed him the shard full of all the information she could get tracked down and he  
took it thankfully.  
“Thank you Rogue,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 1!! Please tell me what you thought and if you’d like another chapter in the comments or tweet me @HappyPlantDaddy!


End file.
